ASOUE Awards
by TheBaudelaireOrphan
Summary: This is the awards for the best ASOUE stories written on here all authors should vote for their faves.Please read and vote! hosted by Violet, Klaus, Isadora, Duncan, Quigley and Sunny
1. Introduction

**ASOUE Story Awards**

(Theme just ended and is now showing cast)

"Hello!"Klaus Baudelaire introduced "Welcome to the ASOUE Story Awards !"(clapping)

"Here we will be giving these lovely awards to the best ASOUE stories!"Duncan Quagmire said

"But! ….We still need your help!"Violet Baudelaire said

"That's right! You can help nominate the best stories for each category"Quigley Quagmire explained

"So you can E-mail or phone in to us to tell us what stories you think is the best"Isadora Quagmire said

"Here it is!"Quigley pointed at the screen (the screen showed the numbers) "To call us the number is, 667 54321(PM TheBaudelaireOrphan)or you can E-mail us by, reviewing at "

"Please do, we need your say in this"Isadora said

-

"OK tonight in the audience, we have a range of ASOUE authors"Violet said (cheering, showing authors in audience)"And we also have some of our friends and enemies in the audience too!"(showing their enemies and friends)

"But right now, here's Norman the Postman!"Duncan said pointing to another stage while the rest laughed and patted Klaus on the back.

-

Different music played as Norman danced the same dance over and over again UNTIL it finally ended.(clapping as the camera turned back to them)

"Well umm...that was, amazing?"Violet said, Quigley was still dancing along even though it had ended

"Quigley?"Isadora shook him

"Quigley?!"Duncan said along with Isadora

"QUIGLEY!!"They all shouted

"What?"he finally turned around

"Y'all can stop dancin now"Isadora said in a weird voice putting her hand on her hip

"Oh yeah sorry, umm now what?"Quigley said not dancing any more

"I think it's time for your comments!"Klaus said

"It's not time for any comments, this is the start of the show and there has been no time for comments"Duncan said "And I thought you were the smart one, pchow!"

"Ha ha ha"Klaus said sarcastically "..I was trying to be funny.."

"Aww it's ok"Isadora patted him on the back

-

"Hello?"Sunny said as she had just woken up and she meant "Hello everyone, what seems to be happening?"

"Sunny!"Violet said "We're on a tv show, you know the awards show?"

"Ta" Sunny said in usual baby speak Ta meaning"Thank you"

"Whnsabloo"Sunny said meaning "What is next, on the show?"

"I think it's time to say what you all think on MY outfit"Duncan said

"Well...to start"Klaus began "It's the same as mine"

"And mine"Quigley added

"Well...I'm not wearing the same as you lot"Isadora said showing off her dress which was long and a shiny greeny black colour with ruffles at the end and in her hair (which was in a bun)was a blue flower

"And you look very beautiful in it"Klaus said, which made Isadora blush

"And I'm not wearing the same and neither is Sunny"Violet said who was wearing a long violet dress with some sequins on and Sunny was wearing along sleeved dress which was quite yellow kinda like the sun

"An you look very beautiful too"Duncan and Quigley said

"And Sunny looks nice too"Duncan added and Sunny smiled

-

"Ad!"Sunny shrieked

"Sunny's right"Violet said "It's time for the ad break, we'll see you soon with the awards!"

"But wait!"Klaus stopped

"Yes that's right we still need your vote so remember to vote"Quigley said

"The first two categories are Adventure and Humour so get voting stories in these categories"Isadora said "Remember we need the author, the title, if there is a specific chapter we'll need that too"

"Also we are having the best OC too so pick the best Ocs"Duncan said

"We can only pick up to five for each one"Klaus said

"kaerbwon"Sunny told them

"What Sunny means is _now_ it's time for the break!"Violet translated

"Aww I hoped we'd be getting burritos"Duncan said

(ad break begins)


	2. Adventure and Humour

**ASOUE Awards**

.

"Welcome back"Quigley said after the break

"We have ….The Results!"Duncan said

"Though we have made a few changes"Violet said

"Yes, we've changed it from up t five stories each to seven"Isadora continued

"And that isn't just because for one categories we got seven"Duncan said

.

"And here the results"Klaus said "The moment you've all been waiting for......yes, the results are in!"

"Klaus get on with it!"Everyone said apart from Sunny who said "Stulres!"which meant 'Klaus get on with it!'

"Alright fine. chillax"Klaus said "Ok for Humour we have:

The Revised Reptile Room by Random Little Writer

Mt. Stupid by MISS. SUNNYBAUDELAIRE

The Klaus and Mr. Poe Show by TheBaudelaireOrphan

The Bizarre Beginning by MISS. SUNNYBAUDELAIRE

A Series of Unfortunate Cooks by Truth. Kills

Mr. Poes Adventure by TheBaudelaireOrphan

and Sing Along Time by llamaboyPH(chapter one)"

"And for Adventure"Klaus read out the next lot"We have!:

The Shocking Submarine by .Hollister

Forgotten by Vie-Boheme

Book 14:The Unpleasant Unknown by Shiny Snicket

Violet's Story by LittleMissSunnyBaudelaire

and The Taxi Ride also by LittleMissSunnyBaudelaire"

"I thinks miss. Sunnybaudelaire is the one with most votes"Duncan said "So she gets the big trophy"

"Actually Duncan, my dim-witted brother To other people got two stories in so I'm afraid no one get the big trophy this time"Isadora told him

"But her stories are really good!"Duncan whined

"Everyone's story are equally good"Violet said

"So how about those lucky authors get their awards!"Quigley said and the authors came up took a trophy off one of the ASOUE characters and went back to their seats

* * *

"Ok, now we've got plenty of time to do interviews with an author everytime and right know we are going to interview TheBaudelaireOrphan"Violet said as TheBaudelaireOrphan took her seat

"So how are you?"Violet began

"I'm fine thank you"TheBaudelaireOrphan said politely

"Good, Good know do you like writing stories?"

"Of course!that's why I'm here also to share my stuff with everyone and talk with everyone around the world"TheBaudelaireOrphan answered

"That was my next Question...umm...What's your favourite type of story to read?"

"I don't know I like Adventures and funny ones!sometimes I read romances"

"Oh, who your favourite couple?"

"Klaus and Isadora"

"Not Fiona?"

"No I hate her"

"Ok...so who's your favourite character?"

"Klaus"

"Ok.....um....I can't think of any questions, anything guys?"Violet said refering to her friends

"Ooh I know I know!Pick me!"Duncan said waving his hand in the air like a mainiac

"Duncan?"Violet sighed

"Yes?"

"The question!"

"Oh yeah...Do you like cheese?"Duncan seemed very serious on this one

"Yes I do like cheese"TheBaudelaireOrphan replied

"Ooh!I have another one!"Duncan said again

"Yes?"

"Do you like Burritos?"he was more serious one this question

"I've never tried one, I don't think I'm not sure"

"Gasp"said Duncan literally

"Ooh umm...Vi?we're running out of time it's almost time for the break"Quigley interrupted

"Ok, thank very much TheBaudelaireOrphan for spending your time with us"Violet said shaking her hand

"But we've got to go for now"

"Remember to vote!the next ones are Romance and Poetry!"Isadora said "Oh and don't worry we'll have the interviews sorted, we hope to have someone like....._Tabithatibi_?

"Bebeyrak"Sunny said which meant "See you after the break!"

Ad break comes on once again.


End file.
